


Memory

by Devaigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gen, Kings Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devaigh/pseuds/Devaigh
Summary: My life is all about memories: Some good, some bad, some utterly embarrassing. But, then again, what else is to be expected of the daughter of the famous Harry Potter?





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was a tiny little thing that I had originally posted To Fictionalley.org on October 21st, 2005. This was between HBP and Deathly Hallows, during the height of Harry Potter Fan fiction (due to speculation for the last book.) While this story isn't new by any standards, I have reworked and made a few (minor) edits. Even with a slight change, it is still my first major work, in my first real fandom. As such, I'm incredibly proud of it and you can still find it to this day on FA under the Astronomy Tower. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little ficlet that brought me so much joy to write, and hopefully I'll be able to share some more of my other work wit you all.

Memory

 

My life is all about memories: Some good, some bad, some utterly embarrassing. But, then again, what else is to be expected of the daughter of the famous Harry Potter?

But still even though I have many, I'd like to tell you about one of my favorite memories.....

 

I was a small child. I was standing on a large wooden chair in a very bright, warm kitchen, with the smell of cookies and cinnamon around me. My Grandma, a kind, plump woman with vivid red hair falling out of its bun was standing with her back to me. She had been laughing at me because I kept asking questions. She said I was being funny. Grandma then turned with a smile toward me and froze. As always, like everyone else who knows my parents, her breath caught for a second. Something about my ruby-red hair and my deep emerald eyes set people off. I didn't understand it. Even though she tried to brush it off, I could still sense it. But it didn't matter much to me anymore, I was used to it. People always said I looked a lot like my Grandma. I didn't see it, besides the red hair we shared. 

We stood there for several moments watching watching each other. Grandma had a far away look in her eyes, like she was seeing something else. Well I soon took care of that....

"Grandma answer me!" I was always an impatient child, something I proudly took from both my parents, and they would tell you the same. "Grandma!" I stamped my foot on the chair with my small, pale hands on my hips. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes dear" my grandma, said with a small jump, "Yes...What did you say?" She tried to smile, but I rolled my eyes, acting like the five year old that I was. She walked over to the big kitchen table and sat down in the chair right in front. She patted her leg and I eagerly crawled up into her lap.

"Grandma, I asked you what Mummy and Daddy were like when they were little." I looked up at her with my small, but vivid emerald eyes glowing with curiosity.

At this, my grandma smiled softly. "Lily dear," she said with her eyes sparkling, "when they were young, your parents were very sweet. Your dad was always kind of quiet while your mother was a bit more outgoing. But, despite this, they got along very well."

I looked awed. "Daddy was SHY?" I couldn't believe it. "I don't see him being very shy..." I shook my head in disbelief.

Grandma smiled, "Well he was. In fact when we first met him, he was quite young -- about eleven I think -

and he was in his own way, shy." I giggled.

"Grandma, when did you first meet him? When did Mummy?"

I wanted to know everything. I had to.

"Well Lily, your mother and I met your father at the same time." She smiled as she remembered the past.

"The day that your Uncle Ron was leaving for his first year of school at Hogwarts, was the same day that we all first saw Harry. He was a small thing, the poor dear. The family he was living with were a bunch of unpleasant muggles. It looked like they had never bothered to feed him. He was as thin as a rail and very short for his age. He looked more like eight years old than eleven! Why Albus Dumbledore never bothered to check up on him once in a while, I'll never know. But that's getting off the subject. Where was I?" She paused for a moment with a puzzled _expression on her face.

"Grandma, you were talking about the first day you saw Daddy." I was curled up in her lap with an eager look on my face, playing with a lock of my red hair.

"Ah, yes now I remember," she said, "Now, your mother was a year younger than your father, so she wasn't ready to go to school yet. Your father, on the other hand, was by himself in the wizarding world at eleven years old. It was his first time and he had no clue about what to do. He was following us because he heard us talking.

"When it came time to get onto the platform, he didn't know how. I explained the trick to him and told him to watch Ron. He was still very nervous though. Ginny wished him luck."

"Wow grandma! Really?" I was amazed; the story seemed to get better every second.

"Yes, when Harry got onto the platform, Ginny and I followed behind him so she could say goodbye to her brothers. When the train started moving, she ran after it. She was laughing and crying at the same time."

"Lily, your mother ran after that train till it could no longer be seen. Did you know, years later, your father told us that he saw her running after the train? He told us that he had watched her until the train turned the corner and she disappeared.

"Shortly after that, Harry made friends with Ron. He was kind of adopted into the family. When he married into it, it was like he had always belonged."

She finished her story with a huge smile "Honey, that was the day your parents first met. Of course, it would not be till later that they became friends."

I was amazed at the entire thing. I felt it should belong in a storybook, but I suddenly had a thought. "Grandma?" I gave her an odd look. "Are you sure that this is not pre-tend?"

Grandma took my small hands into her larger ones and looked me in the eye.

"Lily, everything I told you was true. Every single word."

Before I could say anything else, I heard the kitchen door open.

I looked up and saw my Mummy and my Daddy walk into the bright kitchen where grandma and I stood. Daddy's arm was around my Mummy's waist.

"So...I heard all about you and Daddy today, Mummy. Grandma told me EVERYTHING." I giggled. I wanted to draw it out as long as I could. "I know all 'bout what you did when you guys were little!!"

At this both Mummy and Daddy went scarlet.....glowing the deepest of red that I had ever seen.

My work was done.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, this story was written BEFORE DH came out. As such, we did not have the knowledge of Lily's brothers, which is why they are not mentioned. Even in re-working they were not relevant so I did not include them. (I however like many others totally called Harry naming his daughter after his mother) I like to think that the brothers are else where, maybe with one of their many cousins.


End file.
